Hunt for Spider-Man
by Mezazra
Summary: Peter Parker's missing or dead no one really knows because there was no body. But then again with the way he could have died it didn't have to leave behind a body. Peter's clones keep having visions of what he was doing in his last moments and they aren't pretty. This is how I would have had issue 700 end
1. Rather be dead

Inside an abandoned building six unique voices could be heard. One in pain the over five full of cockiness.

The fine voices behind l belonged to Janice Lincoln, Elektra Natchios, Wilson Fisk, Doctors Otto Octavius, and Oz. Each better known as various monikers: Beetle, Kingpin, Dr Octopus or Doc Ock, Earth's deadliest assassin, and the Green Goblin.

The voice in pain belonged to Peter Parker better known as the Spectacular Spider-Man and he was dying. As in literally dying. Wanna go back several moments ago? Too bad but it'll be in the upcoming exposition since I don't want to do a flashback but I do want to go over when happened so here goes.

'I can't believe this... This ... This bullshit. First Ock steals my body and leaves me in Vulture's dying one, then he gives Vulture his and now that I've managed to steal my body back I find out that not only is he working for the Super Green Goblin Oz but on top of that Oz started teaming up with Fisk. One thing's for sure Norman would have never done that.'

"Spider-Man or should I say Peter do you know how you've come to this situation. You continually pissed of men that were far better than you. It was so easy defeating you in hindsight. You answer every call for help and so we used that against you.

Using our associate Wilson we sent every available super criminal in the world after you for weeks to tire you out and then the real plan began. You barely put up a fight and then we stole you body. And do you know what the worst part is? No one recognized me in your body!

In fact everyone kept complimenting me saying how I was so much better then you. How I was Superior to you in every way. Even your girlfriend ,Mary Jane, was planning a birthday gift for me in your body and I'm sure you would know what kind of present that would have been." At this Otto snickered.

"Give up Spider-Man you're cornered, no one is coming, and you're not going to win. Just return to Vulture's body. As a sign of respect to you and all you've done for this city as well as the lives you've saved I'll make certain that your last moments are in comfort." Wilson,the most sane person chasing Peter today, tried to reason with whom he considered his Arch Rival. Kind of a little insult to Daredevil really.

In a voice that was laced with sophistication usually reserved for Wilson Oz spoke. "I grow tired of this useless prattle." With that Oz threw in two pumpkin bombs to flush Peter out.

After several moments they expected Spider-Man to come running out of the only two exits the room had. One was a window that Ock in his original body and Oz in his glider were waiting for him at. The other was a door that lead to Wilson the Beetle and Elektra. In order to escape the two bombs Peter would have to exit one of the top ways. And so the villains waited.

Except two things happened that caused their cocky smirks to be replaced by looks of horror. All except Oz that is. Only one bomb went off. And Peter will hadn't exited the room. The room was also quickly catching fire. She several moments they heard laughter pained almost blood curdling laughter. It was loud like a mad man's.

"Hey Oz thanks for the bomb. I have it right here in my hand."

"And just what exactly do you plan to do with it Peter. It couldn't be to threaten any of us into letting you go. The only way this ends is with Octavius in your body." Oz said impassionately.

More laughter. "I don't know what's funnier the fact that any of you think I planned on living past today when your goals are to steal my body. Or that you think I plan on leaving my body behind for any of you to use. I don't plan on leaving a single trace of myself behind that way you guys can't clone me."

For the literal first time that night Elektra spoke up. Her concern was well disguised in her voice. She had planned on telling Matt about all this and letting him help out his friend but now she was getting worried and really concerned. Spider-Man was talking crazy. Unlike a lot of people Elektra understood most how calculating Spider-Man's goofy antics and jokes actually were. But this and that laughter wasn't it. This was something different. She asked "What the hell are you talking about Spider-Man?"

"The bomb Oz threw in here was one of his vaporizing kind." At that every eye including Oz's started to bug out. "Like I said before I'm holding it in my hand."

"You're bluffing. That's suicide. You may be insufferable but even you have to have the basic human need and want of life and survival." Otto said with confidence. He convinced himself that there was no way Spider-Man would choose death over letting a villain like himself win. Anyone for that matter.

"It's the one thing Captain America taught me. Sometimes you have to make the sacrifice play. Just someone please contact my Aunt let her know how I died. I know we aren't speaking to each other right now but I don't want her dying thinking that I never tried to get in touch with her."

If you looked inside the room you would see Peter Parker no longer dressed as Spider-Man since his mask was now off. Additionally you would see his with his legs completely blown off from the waist down. He was also bleeding out. He was crying tears of blood and in his hands he was clutching Oz's other pumpkin bomb. And then he let go.

From the outside you could see the room being filled with light and all the nearby glass became dust. The villains rushed inside to see what was in the first only to be met by scorchmarks.

 **(Jessica Andrew's room)**

Jessica woke up in her room crying. Her mother came rushing in and pulling her close. She was damn near hyperventilating.

"It's okay Jess you're safe you're with me." Jessica Drew better known as Spider-Woman said as she rocked back and forth with her seventeen year old adopted daughter the Scarlet Spider-Woman.

"Oh God I think Peter's dead!"


	2. Relationship Earthquakes

"So you had that vision too!?" Kaine asked his clone brother.

"Yeah. It was so realistic. Shit i saw him like a month ago." Ben replied to his younger clone brother.

"It's disturbing to think that Octavius was running around in Peter's body for the past four months."

"What's more disturbing is that he had access to all the companies Peter owned." Ben began to state as he realized certain things.

"Wait you think it was Octavius who consolidated Peter's companies into Parker Industries?"

"Peter would never do it. He can't stand any of those companies."

At this Jess descended from the ceiling in the classic Spidey position on the one Web line. "So clones all here."

Here being the very room they all had their visions of Peter dying in. Soon enough they compared notes and discovered their visions had some differences. For Kaine it had been raining. You all saw Jessica's. Ben Reilly had the most unique vision he heard Peter say something different from the others. Peter ,before he died, said he would take the door labeled D before letting the bomb go off in Ben's vision.

"So what's next?" Kaine asked

"Isn't it obvious analyse the place for any clues. This could all be an elaborate trick to locate Peter." Ben replied.

With that the three ,using Peter's advanced lens technology, combed over the room. After several minutes of nothing they started discovering some very disturbing evidence. Before long the three had to face facts.

"Okay so what have we got?" Ben asked once the three had finished.

"I got trace amounts of Beetle's flight tech emissions." From Jessica.

"Fisk was here I recognize his stench anywhere." Kaine replied with folded arms.

"I got some DNA but I'll need a lab top actually analyze it properly."

"Why not Stacy Corporation I'm sure Gwen would let us use a lab for something this important." Jessica suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Ben agreed with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You're only so quick to agree because you still have that crush on Gwen." Kaine snickered out once Jessica had left through a nearby window.

"And you don't?" Ben taunted right back as he began to web swing after his big sister.

 **(Stacy Corp)**

After hearing what Peter's various clones had to say Gwen has given then a lab to use. To Gwen they reminded her of lost children trying to find their dad. At least a little. After giving them a lab Gwen had walked immediately to her state of the art office where she proceeded to cry her eyes out.

She and Peter had only recently reconciled. Peter had finally forgiven her for what she had done and now he was gone. It was about nine months ago that Peter agreed Gwen could be his partner though they never ironed out the details. About four months ago Peter had scheduled a meeting between the two to really settle things but he never made it. Now Gwen knew why. Peter had even given her the Superhero name of Ghost Spider. In their last call. Now he was potentially dead. Life just wasn't fair.

"But when is it ever." Gwen mumbled to herself as she poured herself some bourbon in a glass.

'I remember Peter used to say life hates you it hates everyone equally. Life doesn't like you and it wishes you were dead. But it's overwhelmingly fair. It gives everyone an equal amount of pain and pleasure. But it does so in targeted ways to make sure you focus on the pain more than the pleasure but their both equal.' Gwen thought about one of their many previous conversations.

"Damn were you right because i can't find anything good about this."

Deciding she had been in her office long enough Ghost Spider went to her lab where the others had been working too see what they found.

Upon entering she asked. "What have you got so far?"

Ben who was wearing his Spidersuit but with a lab coat over it was the one to reply. "The blood i found on the outside window was Peter's. And judging by how long it's been outside it matches our visions timetable."

Gwen had held out some tiny hope that it wasn't true. But in light of the evidence it must have been true. Peter Parker was dead.

Sighing a bit Gwen eventually replied. "Well first person we should tell is MJ."

"Why her?" Kaine asked unfolding his arms. He kinda thought Aunt May should have been first.

"Because if anyone was Mrs. Parker or even Mrs. Spider-Man it was her. Because the last thing they said to each other was in a fight over some stupid shit." Then Gwen sighed again as she was becoming heated just a bit. "Because she deserves to know."

 **(Hardy Foundation international Museum)**

"As you can see Mrs. Yashida your families Silver and Scarlet Samurai armor would be very secure here." MJ stated as she showed Mariko the place.

"And what of Ms. Hardy's checkered past? How do i know she won't just vanish with my families precious artifacts?" Mariko asked with all the respect you would expect from a Japanese businesswoman.

At that Felicia made an exaggerated entrance from the main hall followed by several symkarian armed guards. "Because my fiancee here would kick my ass and deny me sex. And this kitten loves her pussy too much to jeopardize that."

As she spoke Felicia wrapped her arms around MJ's waist.

"Ah i believe i forgot to say congratulations on your engagement. I can honestly say that married life while challenging at times is honestly worth it. And now that i know what's at stake for Ms. Hardy i do believe I can trust her to protect my family's artifacts."

 **(Hours later)**

After their two hour lovemaking session MJ and Felicia decided that they should go out to eat. They had just finished getting out of bed and doing each other's hair ,while naked, into a pony tail style when they heard a knock on the window. Having put on robes MJ expected it might have been Peter taking her up on her funding offer when she was greeted by the sight of many Peter's. Well his clones at least so she wasn't totally off about that part. She also noticed Gwen immediately.

Moments later the two had let the three into their Penthouse apartment. But before anyone could inform them of anything MJ had dragged Gwen off to show her some things.

Before long Ben and Jessica followed in order to retrieve the two friends.

That just left Kaine alone with Felicia who promptly went to get herself a glass of wine. Her back completely turned to him.

"Does Mary Jane know?" Kaine asked her.

"I'm sure i have no idea what to taking about Kaine." Felicia replied as she made several drinks. I've for everyone present though she spiked two of them with something. Though Kaine relaxed when Felicia took a sip of one of the spiked concoctions.

Just then Felicia's Spidersense went off. So she used her probability powers to make the likelihood that she would be hit zero. All without turning around. When the knife that Kaine threw hit the wall all Felicia did was continue sipping.

"Damn and they say our spider sense is overpowered. Couple that with your luck powers and I'd say you're even more overpowered than any of us." Kaine informed as his lenses widened due to him actually being impressed.

"Oh do you mean figuring out how Peter got his powers and reverse engineering it. Or maybe you mean tricking Oscorp into creating my modified spiders that could give anyone powers. Oh maybe you mean causing the accident that gave Spiderman Miles Morales his powers." At that Felicia took another sip as she actually sat the drinks down at the table and gestured for Kaine to sit with his wine while she remained seated. Oh i think i know which one you're talking about. You're asking me if she knows I'm the new Kingpin of crime."

With that Felicia just smirked at that.

"Because she does." MJ finished for Felicia as she and the others had just returned. She then proceeded to walk up to Felicia and give her peck in her lips.

'Can't believe Vanessa Fisk was right. I really am just like her. I'm in love with a monster.' MJ mused to herself.

"Listen i appreciate the visit but if Peter sent you here to protect me from Felicia or some other nonsense tell him I'm not interested. You know what better yet tell him to speak with me himself instead of sending his discount versions. No offense to you guys."

Jessica replied. "Some taken."

"Look guys Peter and i have an agreement. He leaves me and mine alone i make sure he sees nothing that shouldn't be stopped in the first place. Out of sight out of mind." Felicia informed the others. "We came to this agreement a year ago."

MJ spoke up again. "Look just tell Peter I've moved on." with that she grabbed Felicia hand and held it in her own. "Better yet just tell him if he wants to be in our lives to just come to me. We're both always OPEN to him.

"Not act of you two though." Felicia added. "Jess here is welcome to come though in about a year."

"Peter's dead." Gwen just blurted out.

After a couple seconds Felicia just fell into her seat in shock. Soon after MJ fell into her lap equally in shock.

 **I'** **m sorry i really tried to update on the seventh but after four 12 hr shifts this past week i'm far too exhausted to even think about writing things that require concentration on top of that i have two family gatherings one is my grandmothers birthday banquet. the other is to visit one of my Uncle's who've been hospitalized. Sorry all complex stories are on hold. I'll be doing the simple ones like this until further notice.**


	3. Counting all the exes

"Wha.. wha... what? When? How how...?" MJ continued to stammer out. Obviously shock was evident in her voice.

"What the fuck are you taking about? When did this happen? How could this happen?" Felicia barked out before she paused and started shaking her head with her eyes closed. She then sighed before opening them again and speaking with a somewhat commanding and partly saddened tone. "Just details please."

So for the next several moments the clones and Gwen went over what they had found so far.

"So you mean to tell me that for the past four months the Peter we occasionally talked too was Octavius in his body." MJ asked with menace now laced in her voice. Currently she was pacing the room and occasionally stopping to really listen in to what was being said orv to ask questions. MJ was known for being like her Aunt Anna and Aunt May. When she was angry she tended to get higher levels of determination.

"Well that's according to our vision but without Peter's body-"

"No it makes sense." Felicia interrupted. "Actually it explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Kaine asked. Though every eye was now on Felicia.

"When I spoke to him past he called me insufferable. When was the last time Peter ever used words like that?" At the question realization started to dawn on all present. "Now how often does the octopus use the word insufferable to describe Peter or me."

And that clinched it. Everyone was in agreement that at least Peter being possessed by Octavius was true which gave even further credit to the rest of the clones's visions being true. Or close to it at least.

"So i see that most of Peter's exes are in this room but what about the other two I'm sure they'd want to know?" Felicia asked. She was just looking out for her fellow sisters in dating Peter since she was pretty sure that they'd all harbor some feelings for him ,even when broken up.

"Well i was going to talk to Liz Allan after this since we went to school together and knew each other in Europe." Gwen informed those gathered.

"Well that's great and i didn't even know he used to date her i was referring to Erika Brooks and-"

MJ interrupted with. "Oh i have her cell number I'll tell her. Wait i think she's in New York hunting I'll see if she'll stop by."

Felicia watched as MJ walked off while staring at her phone presumably to call Erika before she spoke again. "So as i was saying... Wait! Has anyone told Miles yet? I mean if anyone should have been told it's him he's like Peter Junior and everything."

It was Kaine who responded this time. "I'll handle it besides he knows me and... I owe to the kid to tell him gently."

"Okay but what about Peter's last ex?"

"Whose that?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah i was under the impression we had accounted for everyone cept Kitty and i was going to tell her." Came Ben's voice.

"Yeah and we told you we already told Rogue"" Gwen added.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now of you know about his other ex. They only dated for like two months but still... Really? Nothing? Well i know she still has the hots for him. I can't believe you guys didn't know he used to date Queen..."

(An extremely long time later)

Peter awoke in an all white room. From his blurred vision he could tell he was in some kind of medical facility. It was here that he noticed a singular person in the room besides him and various medical equipment. They were dressed like a doctor. He couldn't tell if they were male or female though.

"Hello." Well Peter tried to say hello to get said person's attention but all that came out was a barely audible croak.

Before long Peter passed out again. The pain becoming too much and shocking his brain back into unconsciousness.

(Some time later)

A woman dressed in what could be considered the same material as Peter's Iron Spider Suit only solid silver in color with a long silver flowing jacket around said super suit strolled through many winding corridors, stairs, and hallways until finally she came to her secret medical wing in her palace. The Woman's jacket and flowing Silver hair helped accentuate her movements as she marched with only two of her best trained make guards. Guys regarded as her right and left hand.

In a deep and heavy european accent she spoke. "Status report."

"Well good to see too again Queen Sablinova." The doctor in the room said ingnoring the Queen's lapse in politeness.

"I apologise it is just that the state we found him in worries me." With that Silver Sable walked up to Peter's medical bed and placed a hand on his chest and then moved it up to his sleeping face a small smile gracing her lips. A feeling overwhelmed her and she leaned down finding herself kissing his sleeping form. She half hoped he would wake up like in sleeping beauty after all she was a queen.

"I have seen that Octopus break him physically and yet and still he was able to save not only myself and my men but my father as well. His alter ego even helped cure my mother. I owe him so much. I've seen him continue fighting even after every bone is body it seemed was on the verge of collapse. I've seen him remain so strong after so much and yet that same Octopus has broken his mind. In all those other times I've never been able to help him. This time i want to help save him."

Turning to the doctor Silver added. "Please Monica help me understand what's going on with him."

Sighing the doctor pulled up a screen for some visual accompaniment. "Well using my telepathy i was able to purge all of the foreign brain waves from him but the result of that is that when he wakes he won't be able to remember anything from the past four months."

"But we already know of what lead to this thanks to Sherry."

"Indeed and she was able to remove all traces of Mephisto's energy from around Peter."

"To think he was meddling with Peter's life." Sable Mumbled to herself. Taking a look at Monica for a second Silver asked. "When i first became Queen you said if i ever used the throne for selfish reasons and not for the good of Symkaria you would depose and and have me killed. Do i have anything to worry about since I'm using Royal resources for his treatment?"

Monica ,an Omega Level telepath, telekinetic, and technopath, stared at her Queen but for a second before answering. "I did promise you that and i meant it." She said with deep menace laced in her voice. "However I don't consider this selfish ,even if you have the hots for him. He's saved the world more times than any of the other heroes. As far as I'm concerned saving him is the equivalent to saving the world which he'll surely do in the future. Saving him is saving Symkaria." Monica ended in a much more jovial tone.

"Thank you my friend." Silver replied and she was honestly grateful to her childhood friend. Silver then walked up to Monica and pulled her into a hug.

'I'm so glad i decided to treat the mutants of Symkaria with the respect they deserved unlike the other fool countries. Only myself, Doom, and T'challa seem to have any sense.' Silver added in her head.

"Now i have an important question to ask about him." Silver said her seriousness returning.

"Shoot."

"What of his genitalia?"

Shaking her head in shock at her Queen and friend. "Unbelievable! Of course the only thing you're thinking about is the future Royal babies injector." Monica muttered to herself jokingly. She then walked up to Peter's bed and pulled the covers off him. "See for yourself."

And so Silver did. She could see that not only had Monica and Sherry's work had regrown Peter's legs but his cock as well.

"I must say it is an impressive piece of equipment." Monica added as she too gazed at Peter.

"You should see it hard." Silver said passingly as she stepped closer to Peter's form not noticing that Monica's eyes had grown so wide in wonder that it was just plain comical. She didn't think dicks could get that much larger. Medically speaking anyway. And he wasn't even hard!

Holding Peter's hand Silver gave it a squeeze. "Come back to me soon. I miss your bizarre witticism."

With that Silver Sablinova turned and left the medical room.


	4. Loving from Royalty

**Because I would not stop for Death he kindly stopped for me-Lara Croft Shadow of the Tomb Raider.**

Peter wasn't feeling like he was dying anymore. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. The next was that he was moving. Upon opening his eyes he noticed he was in a carriage if someone. The decor reminded him of some noble or royal person. However the carriage wasn't gold or silver in color it was black.

Here he noticed he was not alone in the carriage. She wore only a black bra to cover her upper torso. For her lower region she wore what Peter considered a dress but it wasn't quite that. It was like having a dress but it was cut into three parts. Here Peter straight up noticed her pussy. Clearly she didn't really believe in undergarments.

Her face a was as pale as the grave and her eyes a deep black. Her hair so black it was like all light was being sucked into her locks. She wore black lipstick and a somber smile on her face. She seemed like she was on the verge of tears. Or at the very least about to do something that would cause her pain.

Peter had met her once before. He was sitting with Mistress Death. (See Spider-Man #17)

She reached for him in a loving never. Like a mother to a child. Or a sister to a brother. Perhaps a Queen to a subject. Most likely a goddess to a consort.

Peter flinched throwing his hands up as if that could ever protect him from Mistress Death. And then even he peeked his closed eyes open he could see Death but she was blocked by forcefield. It was keeping her from embracing him. Here Peter noticed something on his hands two gauntlets where his Spidey gloves would normally be. The gauntlets were gold like a certain famous one except this one had only three slots forcing strangle for each.

Peter mused as to how he could have aquired these when his thoughts were interrupted by the look on Death's face. She was angry. The black of her eyes had vanished leaving only solid white.

"No soul... No soul had ever entered my lists as many times as yours and yet and still you live. You who have not YET achieved the right to immortality. You who do not have undeath or unlife. You who have no reason not to die above all others simply will not die. You the soul I want the most. The soul I lust for the most are the one soul I cannot have." She paused a little as the carriage began to slow down.

"And now these other forces are at work trying to steal you away from me. These fools have awakened great Anansi from his slumber and my dear older sister lays claim to you.". Peter noticed that the word dear was used with sarcasm.

'Who knew death could be sarcastic?' Peter wondered to himself.

"I will have you my love. You who are the center of life I will lay claim to your wonder. And you will give yourself to me.

In the coming days you will notice your world is different."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Peter asked after finally working up his courage to talk to Death herself.

"I want you to commit suicide. I want there to be no other claim to your soul but mine. I want Anansi to have no reason to come after your soul once I ,Morana, have it."

With that the door to the carriage opened and a man that Peter could both recognize and at the same time he could not opened the door for her. She then stepped out. Past her was a black palace of such size, splendor, and magnificence that Peter actually wanted to go in the place. At the same time he inductively knew whose home this was. The lady who had just departed from him.

She turned around once she was fully outside her eyes returning to normal and her beauty in full display.

"I've chased you for years but you would not stop and so I will stop for you...

 **(May Parker's home)**

"There must be some mistake. Peter... He he couldn't be dead. He wouldn't leave me here alone. There's still so much I wanted to tell him. All I wanted was for him to take responsibility for his past actions. I can't believe my last words to him were... Oh God please it can't be true.

"I'm afraid it is Aunt May." Miles said comfortingly.

He had been the one to break the news to May Parker. He himself was having a hard time processing that Peter could be dead. He wanted to discount it but the evidence didn't paint a pretty picture.

All the others were in attendance even Liz. And you might be wondering why. The answer is very simple for all of them this wonder was Aunt May.

The doorbell rang and the old lady with exhaustion that resembled her age walked to her front door. A day ago Aunt May had been so energetic and youthful despite her hightened age. Now she looked on the verge of collapse. And maybe she would later on in private for now she was putting on a brave face. But all the old lady wanted to do was cry. Her nephew has been Spider-Man and now he was dead.

When the old lady spied who was outside she smiled. She always did enjoy speaking to the young lady. Peter and the young lady only dated for two months but in that time May had decided she had gained a daughter. Just like Mary Jane, Liz Allan or Gwen.

Now when she unlocked the door the elderly lady forgot to open it so the persons outside remained. Eventually the old lady corrected this be calling out. "It's open." At the looks the various spiders and Felicia were giving her May said.

"It's one of Peter's exes."

While Felicia wasn't surprised by what happened next the others were. In walked an army of twelve of the Adored ones. The Dora Milaje we escorting their Queen Shuri into the Parker home. The queen walked straight to May before clasping hands with her and smiling down at the sitting woman.

"Aunt May it is so good to see you again. I'm here for my visit but... Did you plan to throw me a party?". Queen Shuri asked.

 **What oh you thought the Queen ex I was referring to was Silver didn't you. Naw those two have never dated in this timeline. But Shuri and Peter have briefly. I wonder what happens when Wakanda and the Black Panthers join the hunt for Spider-Man.**

 **Additionally I hope you guys have noticed this story's release schedule. One day I update the next I rest and then repeat.**

 **In** ** _this chapter was the first ever true look at Mistress Death. At least my original take on her look. Additionally her name had been revealed. Death of the endless is Demetria. Mistress Death is Morana_**


	5. Heartbreak and Wonder

"So let me get this straight as of yesterday you all believe our Peter to have died?" Shuri asked with a look of determination on her face.

For the past several minutes everyone had been going over the facts as they've known them to the genius from Wakanda.

"Hmmmm. Good news everyone I believe Peter is not dead."

At this news that was coupled with Shuri's optimist expression the family that was gathered began to hope in their hearts.

All except the obvious person. "How? What would give you that idea?"

"Because of this news about Peter you guys probably haven't gotten the shield all call. Plus Wakanda's come into some information that Peter is the foremost expert on. Best of all shield doesn't even know about it. We should contact Peter's girlfriends first though."

Shuri then began speaking in Wakandan and her guards began bringing in various equipments that were impressing the varied genius level intellectuals in the room.

"Wait girlfriends as in plural?" MJ asked.

Hearing the question Shuri got this pained expression on her face then she turned around to face the family specifically Aunt May.

"(Sigh) Well May wasn't supposed to hear that. Wow you guys really don't keep in touch with Peter do you? I think I'm the only one in this room that's kept constant contact with him in the past year. Sorry I'm babbling. Well about six months ago Peter was asked out by Ava Ayala you may know her as White Tiger. The two went on a date and really hit it off. She became his official girlfriend not long after.

Around that time Captain Marvel was encouraged by Miles here's girlfriend Kamala Khan. Before long the two women came into contact. To put a very long and complicated story short they agreed to co date Peter but only Ava would be considered his girlfriend.

"Damn so Parker was dating both Captain Marvel and White Tiger." Felicia said with a bit of a grin.

"Well he has another girlfriend too." Shuri added.

"The hell? How'd Peter score three girlfriends?" Kaine asked in genuine shock.

"Whose the third for that matter?"

"The daughter of Thanos Gamora" Shuri informed a little disbelief evident in her voice. Even she had a hard time processing how the most dangerous alien she knew could develop feelings for the wall crawler. Not because she didn't believe Peter to have the best qualities no she was having a hard time seeing Peter and Gamora meshing together. "And yes I'm not mistaken. She is indeed his third girlfriend."

"How the hell did that happen?" Liz asked for everyone. Yeah they definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Clearly before his brain swap with Octavius, Peter went on an Avenger's mission. Another long story short the two ended up on a planet trapped together with only then being sentient life. The rest were wild life."

Kaine repeated her statement in plain English. "So the two were trapped on a planet full of animals and plants?"

"That is correct. Apparently time on that planet flowed differently than it does here. It really wouldn't be that big of a stretch to say Gamora would be his wife." Shuri informed.

"How so" MJ asked with a frown.

"Why? Mad she beat you to it!" Erika taunted playfully from her spot next to MJ and Felicia.

"Well the rescue team that was dispatched discovered them in what was only a few hours for them. But for Peter and Gamora it was much much longer." Shuri finished somberly.

"Just how long" May asked. Obviously she was concerned for what her nephew might have been going through.

"Ninety years." Shuri stated. Stunning all present with looks of varying shock.

Ben was the first to speak after hearing that bit of news. "A lot can happen in ninety years. Especially between two people."

"You guys probably should hear the rest from Peter." Shuri added ominously.

May had noticed Peter had fundamentally changed and she wasn't the only one. He was still the wise cracker but something had been off about him for a while and May had a sneaking suspicion that whatever Shuri was holding back from them could help her figure things out. With this in mind she implored the girl she loved like a daughter to tell her about the boy who was both her nephew and her son. Whatever reason she had stopped speaking to Peter over was long forgotten now.

"They... They had a child together. A son. While on that planet the kid was eaten by one of the planets many predators. After that Peter and Gamora refused to make another one together. I think they still love each other but once they were rescued they asked Doctor Strange to remove their emotions from their time in that planet but..." Shuri trailed off.

"You can't ever really get over something like that." Felicia finished for Shuri.

"Damn!" Anya Corazon exclaimed. "No wonder Spidey did what he did when he found out Doom had kidnap Franklin and Valeria."

At that those in the know winced. When Peter found out what was going on Peter had infiltrated Latveria personally and beat Doom worse than anyone ever had. Doom still hadn't awoken from the coma Peter left him in. Currently his daughter Victoria Von Doom was in charge of the country.

"He does fight a little harder when children are involved but when they're little kids well..." Gwen started.

"Heaven help whatever poor bastard gets in between Peter and the bastards that would harm a kid." MJ finished for her.

"All right let's get back on to a less depressing topic. You said you didn't think Peter was dead and that Shield doesn't know something that Wakanda does. Please start with why you think Peter isn't dead." Mattie Franklin said as she tried to put her feelings at the revealation that Peter had a kid that died in check. Most of the women present had wanted to cry for Peter see that news. None more than Aunt May after all she could have been Great Aunt May. She kinda liked the ring of that.

"Okay as of last night nobody can die."

After a lot of silence Felicia decided to ask the obvious. "I'm sure you need to elaborate hun."

"Right sorry... Here goes." With that Shuri began typing on her console pulling up a video file. It was of a Wakandan execution and the time stamp had it dates slightly before the visions the clones had been having. In the video a man who was injected with a poison died and then about a full minute after his heart started beating it started up again.

"Whoa!" Ben said as he moved closer to Shuri's makeshift console.

"So what's the other thing. The one Wakanda knows that shield doesn't."

"We don't know if it's related for sure but twenty four of these temples have appeared all over the world." The Queen then pulled up an image of various ancient temples each with one thing in common a spider symbol. "So far shield hasn't gotten any news on these but it's only a matter of time."

"What exactly are they?" Miles asked.

Shuri then pulled up one image in particular. A more modern looking temple. "This one is the one we found in Wakanda. Our explorers were able to come back with only one legible word written on the walls retribution."

They also reported that the place was built like a tomb so i plan to call in one of Peter's friends for help.

"Which one is that?" Jessica Drew asked her British accent apparent.

At this Shuri grinned before pulling up Croft Manor on the screen. Safe to say nobody expected Peter to be friends with her...

(Symkaria medical room)

A woman dressed in green ,who was so unbelievably sexy both men and women did double takes regardless of their current sexual orientation, was making her way through the symkarian palace. This woman went by Sherry. That however was a codename she used so government agencies of varied foreign countries didn't assume Symkaria was teaming up with their neighbor country. In this palace there was only one room she could use her actual name in and she was headed there.

This woman's real name at birth was Caroline le Fay however unlike her birth time in Arthurian England in these modern times she went by the name Victoria Von Doom Queen of Latveria. She was the daughter of High King Victor Von Doom. Currently she was the co doctor of Spider-Man. Her friend and sometimes lover Monica took care of his physical body while she took care of his spiritual soul. She enjoyed the idea of helping heal this particular hero for her own personal reasons.

As she made it to Peter's medical bed she was greeted by both Monica and Silver examining a chart presumably on Peter's condition. The brown haired girl looked at Peter and smirked. Oh sure her mother had tried to seduce him way back when but unlike her Victoria has succeeded. Though to discover Octavius had been running around in her crushes body was disturbing she nevertheless was eager for Peter to finally awaken.

Upon further thought she frowned. Peter had been in his current state for a while now and his soul had been taken from his body presumably by a reaper. The current Dr. Doom had cast a spell to seek out Peter's soul and to guide it back to its proper place. Today was about checking to see if his soul was in his body and waking him up.

With that in mind Victoria spoke. "Evening ladies! Ready to see if our handsome resting prince is ready to awaken."

"Remember our deal." Silver growled out.

"Yes yes. We share him if he's so inclined." Victoria said as she waved her left hand in a dismissing manner. "I'm sure Monica can vouch for me."

"She's not like her father was she's become better thanks to him." Monica said while gesturing to Peter's form.

"Well said being trapped in a time curse with this man will do that to you." Victoria replied bitterly as hard memories flooded her if her four thousand years of hell that Peter had rescued her from.

With that said Victoria smiled pleasantly at Peter's before she straddled his waist. In Peter was hard and in her she'd be in the cowgirl position. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his and even slipped her wer appendage into his mouth. She then began feeling around for his soul and it didn't take her long to find it. Though it was significantly stronger than she was expecting his soul was still asleep. So using her own soul she connected it to his. Essentially she used her soul to give Peter's soul a jump off if you will. In an instant he opened his eyes again briefly before he closed then again going right back to sleep.

"I though that was supposed to wor- Wait what is that on his hands?" Silver asked

"That wasn't there before." Monica stated as she too wanted to know what the things on Peter's hands were.

After climbing of Peter Victoria informed them. "Of course it worked but his body hasn't worked properly in how long. It's just going to take some time. And what are you two blabbering abo-" And then the Queen of Latveria did a double take. "No fucking way!?!?"

"What was is it?" Silver asked.

"And does he have all the talismans?" Victoria asked the air.

Grabbing her fellow Queen Silver forced Victoria to look at her and asked "What is it?"

"That is an object of unbelievable power. That is an object created by Odin's grandfather. You could call it a prototype to the infinity gauntlets. But he only made one gauntlet and that one was for his right hand. He ,a god, deemed the weapon too powerful and had it shattered.

Unlike the infinity gauntlet which can only house the infinity stones the old god's weapon could house any infinity no matter it's size. The stones hell the cosmic cube itself would be no problem for this gauntlets to use as a battery. The flaw was that it could only house three talismans at a time. He never made one for his right hand but there's no mistaking it.

Those are the Shattered Gauntlet of Ages made whole once again. And all six talismans are slotted in place Andavri's Soul (Soul Stone), Asgard's Shard of Existence (Reality Stone), The Eye of the Outer Realm (Space Stone), Ivaldi's Corrupting Mind (Mind Stone), Muspelheim Eye for Power (Power Stone), and Njord's Temporal Stone (Time Stone)." Victoria informed in wonder.

"So what Peter has an infinity gauntlet now?"

"Those gauntlets have more raw power in each of them than the infinity gauntlet did." Victoria said as She, Silver, and Monica stared at Peter's gold encased hands and arms.


	6. Class all his own

"So I'm going to ask the obvious question why did you bring us all here Fury?" Captain America asked for the heroes Fury had assembled.

All of them were Avenger members though different branches. The heroes were Sentry, Blue Marvel, Silver Surfer, and Captain America.

Cap was wondering why Fury would get specifically all of them and then add himself to the mix. A small part of him wondered what either Fury or himself could add to the other three. A sense of Justice? Not likely with Fury being the one doing the assembling.

"As of yesterday Spider-Man has gone missing and he's presumed dead. At the time of his alleged passing several temples appeared suddenly all over the world."

At this Fury began pulling up images on a nearby monitor for all to see.

"As you all know around the same time the concept of Death changed. Currently Shield is trying to suppress this bit of information."

"Can I ask why?" Surfer asked confused a little. "Isn't the goal of Earth humans to prolong death for as long as possible? Now that it is no longer a factor why would you suppress information regarding it?"

"Simple lack of information. Say some cosmic force is behind this. We let everyone know death is no longer an issue. Say people start taking risks they wouldn't normally take. The logical conclusion is that they'd temporarily lose their lives. But what if Death gets reinstated. What happens then? Do they continue to live on?"

"Or does Death come back for what it's owed. I understand you now Fury." Cap said.

"I don't want to be responsible for the largest massacre in human history even if it's indirectly. I'd like to know what's causing all this."

"And you think this has something to do with my nephew?" Adam asked as he tapped his index finger on the table halfway in thought.

"We can't rule that out. It's possible that these Temples and Peter are the only things connected. It's possible that only the Peter or this lack of Death are the only things connected. At this point we lack enough information to determine anything. But..."

Fury flashed back to hours ago as he relived a certain conversation.

When Fury trailed off a figure walked into the meeting room from the hallway escorted by two Shield agents. The figure had his famous smirk plastered on his face as he walked in the room. It seemed Fury had turned to the mad Titan Thanos himself for help.

"You can stop with the disguise I doubt you fooled Fury anyway." Thanos stated as he looked at one of his escorts. She quickly reverted into her true form revealing herself to be Mystique. "How interesting you and the Spider-Man share much of the same DNA."

Ignoring the Titan Raven walked up to Fury and stared him in the eye before simply saying. "Whatever you do to save my grandson... I want in." With that she took a seat near Cap before folding her arms.

"Why is he here?" Sentry asked once that was settled.

"Because unlike the Surfer here who only has Cosmic Awareness, I also Divine Omniscience. I can find the root of your current problem. However you must first release the restraints on my mental faculties."

"You can't seriously be entertaining the idea of this Fury? That's Thanos were talking about." Cap shouted

"Exactly Captain! I know damn well who that is but what's the worst he could do to us. Kill us? Not easily with those three in the room plus no one seems to be able to die anyway!" Fury fired back.

"His word can't be trusted!" Adam added on impassively.

Thanos stood over the Blue Marvel before speaking. "I am a Titan. We are far older than any god. And unlike those gnats there are no Titans of tricks. My word is what has kept the Earth from being destroyed many times in the past."

For his part the Adam Brashear didn't seem phased in the slightest.

After several moments Thanos ,with his mental abilities restored, began searching for the reason for the recent phenomena. After several moments he suddenly seemed gripped with sadness before he spoke. "In truth my love?" And then he was gripped with an emotion everyone ,no matter the species, could recognize. Fear. "Take me back to my cell."

"What is it? What did you see!?!?" Fury yelled out. He was wondering just what in the entire universe could inspire fear in the mad Titan.

"There are some things you do not challenge. Some horrors you do not face. It has awoken. I thought we would more time. At least several more eons."

"What is it? What are you so afraid of?" Cap asked. At this point everyone ,except Mystique, was standing out if their seats.

"A being who even the god quarry has no sway over has awoken. A being even the Celestials avoid. The god that all gods fear. The Titan that all Titans. He is a god with many names across many cultures but in Earth two of his names stand out Anansi and Nareau."

"What Anansi is just a trickster god? Fury growled out. He was trying to get concrete information from Thanos.

"My people called him the Great Weaver. Master of fate." Silver Surfer added with fear in even his voice. "You understand the concept of free will correct? While he sleeps all things have free will. But while he is awake our fates belong to him. No god can escape his will. There are not many things that can escape his influence."

"So you're saying that the entire universe is now a slave to the will of one god out there?" Like the others he wasn't entirely clear on what was going on.

"Think of a being that has true Omniscience. There aren't many that possess it but he is one of them. Now inside a being that powerful created a successor someone he considers a grandson. What do you think his reaction might be too finding out that child had died when you have near total omnipotence as well. You may cause Death to stop so you can find and rescue his soul." Thanos stated in small clarification

"So what are you saying that Spider-Man and this god are connected?" Fury pressed.

"I'm saying Spider-Man's destiny is to become a god and someone cut that short. He's awake now and looking for that someone." Thanos responded "However these temples may hold a key to forcing him back to sleep. They are unaffiliated with the Great Weaver's awakening but they may help you put him back to sleep and perhaps discover what has befallen Spider-Man as well."

"But even if we did it would all be the will of this Great Weaver. Nothing in the universe can go against his will so long as he's awake."


	7. Heart to heart

**I have a poll up please check it out and let me know what you think of this.**

Lara Croft had just finished climbing up a wall. Waiting for her at the top was Kaine and Miles aka Scarlet Spiderman and Spiderman not to be confused with Ben Reilly the Scarlet Spider-Man and Peter Parker ,the currently deceased, Spider-Man. Obviously it was easy to climb the cave wall for them having wall crawling powers and all that. That wasn't why they had made it to the top before Lara though. The reason for that was because Lara and the other two ladies made the men go first because they didn't want to give the boys a chance to see their asses. Especially considering the ladies involved were Lara herself, Felicia Hardy, and Ava Ayala.

Now you're asking how did Lara without any wall crawling abilities make it to the top of the ledge before Felicia or Ava who both possess those abilities. Because Lara was just that good and fast at climbing. The two of them have a couple years experience at it. Lara on the other hand has been climbing walls far longer but more importantly than that Lara has climbed walls in other dimensions. From Hades to Xibabla and the Duat to Mt. Olympus and beyond.

When Felicia and Ava finally made it to the top the group continued on their way until they reached a wall with several intricate and archaic texts on the walls, ceilings, and floors. Lara had informed them that it might take her a while to translate everything correctly and advised the group to rest a bit now.

With that she called up Queens Shuri and Ororo and her husband King T'Challa. Considering all four of them were history and dead languages experts Lara felt that between them all they should have been able to decipher everything they needed.

Eventually Felicia decided to strike up a conversation with Lara. "So you and Peter! How exactly did that happen?"

"I already went over this. He was my camera guy for years. He was with me in Yamatai, Kitezh, and again in Paititi. He and Jonah were always there with me. (Deep Breath) I didn't find out about him being Spider-Man until Antarctica. What happened there... well I told you guys some of it but the rest is between me and Peter." That part Lara added a little menace to her voice.

"Fair enough, but still from the vibe I keep getting it's like you could have had Peter all to yourself this whole time. What I want to know is what happened between you that the two of you won't even consider being in each other's orbit?"

"Peter and I have a lot in common. I am the current Kukulkan. He is the next Great Weaver after the great Anansi. We're both gods in our own sort of way. But I'm not willing to share myself with anyone but him. And if I was with him I wouldn't be willing to share." As she spoke she looked Felicia dead in her eyes. "As a birthday present to Peter my best friend Sam and I had a threesome with him. Afterwards I learned something. Together we were able to actually fuck him unconscious. I'm sure you've learned by now that's not easy. Peter is... extremely hard to satisfy."

"Yeah" Felicia delivered in her normal voice. "Understatement of the century" She muttered. "Its all that tantric energy. If you're not a spider too it's like going up against the Energizer Bunny." She ended before looking at Croft expectantly.

"I'm guessing that look means you want to know what I learned. (Sigh) I learned that I couldn't handle him on my own if you'll accept that term of phrase. I may be the current Kukulkan but it doesn't mean I've gained any superpowers. All that really means is... Well perhaps I'll save that for another time."

"I get it, believe me when I say there was a time when I didn't want to share Peter with anyone. He's literally all the best qualites you could want in a guy. You just have to be willing to put up with Peter's negative aspects. That's not that big a price. But then when you're alone with him you realize something. You know he'll make you happy but can you do the same for him. Well alone anyway. Spider's a very complex guy.

There's so many parts to him. You might mesh with some parts of him but from my experience there's nobody that can really mesh well with all of his various sides. The only person I know that even came close aside from you is Mary-Jane and she's married to me now. Not that either one of us wouldn't dump each other in heartbeat to get back with him. That's why I think we agreed to share him if he ever became interested in either one of us again.

My advice to you Lara. You should get very comfortable with the idea of sharing him if you ever got a chance to get with him again. You probably know a side to him that I've never seen and it would be a real shame for Peter not to be able to himself and I do stress all of himself."

"All I can say is that you've given me some things to think about. Heh look at us objectifying Peter like this. He's not some prize to be won."

"Isn't that how men have viewed women since the beginning of time sister!?!" Felicia's giggled a bit after that with Lara joining in.

"I'm almost finished with the transla-"

Just then the body of Captain America was thrown threw the wall they had been trying to reach.

On the other side of the wall you could see Nick Fury, Silver Surfer, Blue Marvel, and Sentry all on their knees struggling to stand. As if there was some great weight on top of them.

Past them there were three figures though two could be easily recognized. One was Silver Sable in what Felicia could recognize as something similar to Peter's Iron Spider armor though there seem to have been improvements. On the other side there was unmistakeably the daughter of Dr. Doom. Victoria von Doom. The armor she wore looked similar to when Dr. Doom ran around as the new Iron Man when Tony went missing awhile back. Though her armor was clearly made for a woman. It also seemed to be cloth in a way.

Between them and the struggling heroes there was a creature that looked similar to how Peter did when he was the Man-Spider. It had six arms, two legs, eight eyes in a parallel fashion, and most interestingly a six pack.

'Interesting' Ava thought to herself. 'Why would a creature excercise unless it had some intelligence to back itself up?'

"It looks like they killed the temple guardian." Lara said as she pulled in out her two famous guns.

"Just who the hell is that guy between Sable and daughter Doom." Kaine said as he pulled out his guns as well.

Nick Fury spoke up next while struggling to stand and breathe himself. "The two called him... Kibosh.

"Wait like the Casper villain?" Miles asked as he and Felicia swung up to the ceiling and into fighting positions.

The being in question has his back to the group but they could tell he was no joke. He dressed in all black and his hands seemed to be hidden. Miles felt he was dressed like the Emperor from Star Wars and Darth Vader at the same time. So kinda like Kylo Ren. Except still more impressive. His entire body seemed to be metal.

"I haven't been able to get any sign of life from him. He may be a new type of Doombot." Silver Surfer struggled to say.

Lara called up her elementary school education to recall what Kibosh meant. That's when it hit her. Kibosh as a verb means to decisively end. This wasn't just some Doombot. Lara was beginning to think Doom had somehow transferred his conciousness into this machine. If that was the case they were all completely unprepared to face of against Doom himself.

"I'm concentrating on this right now deal with them." Kibosh stated to his two companions.


	8. Lara's history with an Amazing Spider

**_Spoilers for Shadow of the tomb raider ahead do not continue._**

Peter and I go back a number of years. It was my maiden voyage. I can't remember exactly what I was doing when we first met at ESU. I think it was a party or something else. Months later I remember Sam saying I needed a camera guy. Or at the very least someone other than her with a camera. Someone who could keep up with me and all my "Insane climbing" as Sam put it. Through whatever means it ended up being Peter. He definitely had the credentials with his taking Spider-Man's photos all the time. We knew Peter would be fine under pressure since he dealt with super villains on a daily basis. And to my surprise he scored higher than me on the teams fitness exams. In fact he scored the highest of anybody. Though we could all tell he put in a lot of work if his breathlessness was any indication. Now I know to say "pffft yeah right" to the notion of him getting tired.

So he came with us on our Yamatai adventure. I remember him getting along with Sam, Roth, Jonah, and everyone really. I especially remember him and I just... I don't know we just clicked together. I suppose we could both understand the pressures of living up to a great man's legacy. My father and his were both famous the world over. Though mine for archeology and his for biochemistry. I remember trading stories with Peter well into the night.

He was so easy to talk to. Like he could understand your problems. Like there wasn't any pain he couldn't relate to. I was raised by my step mom and he by his Aunt and Uncle. We both knew what it was like to be orphans. I think that's what helped us grow so close.

That and all the close calls. I remember when the ship crashed right before Yamatai Peter was in my room. When the problems with the storm first occurred Peter warned me. That's when I had him start rolling the camera. I remember telling him not to interfere if I got myself into trouble. I don't know what came over me.

I remember during that whole catastrophe on that cursed island Peter never once helped me. I'm so grateful for that. Especially now knowing that he had powers the entire time. I became a much stronger woman because of my ordeals. And every time Peter was always there behind me. His presence always helped me focus on getting us both out of our predicaments alive. Although I was the one who dragged him with me to fight the storm guardians and the deathless so it's more like my predicaments.

He was just my camera guy. Always able to hide himself when he needed to or help fight if the situation was truly desperate. As I began going to dig sites all over the world I realize now there was one constant presence I demanded on every voyage. Peter!

In all that time he and I became flirtatious. I remember for me it started after he and I went to sleep one night. We had only one sleeping bag between us and he almost insisted on sleeping outside the bag on the cold ground. I wasn't about to let his male chivalry get either of us killed. I remember pulling him in the bag at gun point and holding it to his chest until we both fell asleep. That night I had my first dream about him. Pardon the fantasy but it was about me holding a gun to his head while we had sex. Obviously you could see what inspired that one.

The next morning I woke up to find Peter had killed an anaconda with his bare hands. I remember remarking that Peter was stronger than I thought. I should have recognized then that he had powers. Or even that something was off about him. But rather it was me wanting to look the other way or genuinely my not having considered Peter to be an enhanced person didn't matter. I eventually found out before Antarctica.

Peter's job as my camera man was pretty dangerous. I should have known no ordinary man could handle it. I'm sure you've all seen or played those Tomb Raider games about my life. They are inspired by real events I've been through. And those interesting camera angles that follow me around in those games? I'm sure you've guessed by now but those are based on video shots from Peter following me through my adventures. My fights with wild animals are wildly exaggerated but the basic events still transpired.

Now the day I discovered that Peter was Spider-Man was in Paititi. Now I know the games would have you believe that Unuratu was dead but she's not. She can't walk but she's still alive. It was the one time Peter ever intervened but it was enough for me to see the he was Spider-Man. Talk about wake up call. That and the people of Paititi weren't exactly the right people to showcase his powers on front of. I mean if you're thinking that they thought of him as some god you're not far off from the reality.

Now to talk about Antarctica. That was another trip where we found yet another lost civilization. It nearly killed Sam, Peter, and I to find it but we succeeded. Sam kept trying to pressure Peter and I to get together. I'll admit it was both cute and kinda sexy seeing Peter all flustered with Sam constantly flirting with him on my behalf. Don't get me wrong I tried stopping her but she just ignored me. Eventually while searching for the entrance to the city Peter and I got separated from Sam. That's where a second sleeping bag incident occurred. I've mentioned it before so I'll not go over it again but before now the only time Peter and I were ever intimate was years ago.

Sam had encouraged me to join a threesome with herself and Peter. I didn't know this at the time but apparently Peter had agreed to nothing so the entire ordeal he'd been caught off guard by it all.

Still shortly after that we all discovered something. The people of this ancient city knew who Peter was. They called him the successor to the Great Weaver Anansi the Father of Fate. Now as an archeologist I recognized the name Anansi but I never heard of him being called Great Weaver. Still the people declared that what I was looking for was in a temple that only someone with divine blood in their veins could enter. Stubbornly I tried to enter actres anyway but a force kept me from actually walking in. It was like some insane wind was keeping me away. Peter didn't have a problem entering. The natives explained that it was no surprise given Peter's destiny.

Still it didn't sit well with me that I couldn't look inside such a wonderfully persevered temple. That night... Well I'll just come right out and say it. That night I seduced Peter. Shocking I know, me Lara Croft actually pursuing a guy. I remember informing him that I was on the pill and that it was safe for him to... Well do I really need to say it. In all our years together Peter had become a form of... stress release of you will.

The next day I felt different. I felt refreshed in a way that great mind boggling sex doesn't give you. And that's when I decided to try again and this time I entered the temple. So naturally Peter and I entered the temple and he recorded me retrieving the artifact. When we came out one of the priestessess examined me and she mumbled the one word that would change my life forever. Kulkulkan!

 **So let me explain a few things. I like weird pairings. Peter and Lara Croft is one of them. They have so much in common that you could see it but at the same time they have so many competing views. The similarities: they both can stay calm under pressure when needed. Both get lost in their work. Both rarely see things from other peoples perspectives and if and when they do they ignore those perspectives. Both I assume are worthy of some legendary things. (Lara has lifted Mjolnir and defeated gods before so don't tell me she couldn't hang against Spidey's enemies. and As for Trinity. Well that's basically Hydra to me.) Both are stubborn as all hell.**

 **So what are their key and massive differences? Lara is perpetually rich. I don't need to say much about Peter do I? Both are stubborn as all hell. (Please think about the way in which they are stubborn) Peter can't ignore a crime. Lara can't either but only in regards to the adventure she's currently on. So if she saw an attempted rape she'd probably kill them. And that brings us to that great difference. Lara has killed in the hundreds to thousands and this could include gods. Spidey I think you can count on one hand if that. Lara seems like she'll never want kids or settle down. Reaching that point is all Peter wants.**

 **Still you can't tell me you couldn't picture the pairing.**

 ** _(Spoilers for Shadow of the Tomb Raider Ahead Do not Continue_ _)_**

 **Moving on Peter as Anansi's champion has a divine essence in his blood. Low level sure but it is there. So basically his seed sparked the Divinity left over from when Lara was Kulkulkan. Essentially returning her to it but since the Apocalypse was already stopped she gets to stay one with Kulkulkan. In layman's terms Peter fucked the godhood into her.**

 _What I like Myths._


End file.
